hetalia_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hetalia Games Masterlist
Note: Some games do not have links yet, as there are no pages in the Wiki to link it to! Please help out by adding pages to the wiki to link to! Downloadable Games This section contains any games created on any kind of RPG Maker and are playable. * [inhuman] * 2P!HetaOni (Italy-PastaLove) * 2p!HetaOni (StarPower9000) * 7 Rings * 9talia * Alfred in Wonderland: Pangaea's Wrath * Another HetaWorld * APH Great Escape * Beyond the Mirror * Blue Spirits * Canada's Great Quest * Connecting Worlds * Corpse's Manor (AKA: Mansion of Despair) * Corpsetalia * Dangantalia: The Despairing Countries * Dimension Hoppers: Attack of the Alternates * Dolltalia * A Dream in Midsummer * Dreamtalia * Escape from Siberia * Exploding Nations and Onis * Francetalia * A Game of Chess / HetaChess * Gloria Hetalia * The Grave Keeper * The Hanging Tree * Hetà * HetaAsylum * HetaFear * Hetafire * HetaHazard * HetaHospital * HetaHunt * Hetalia Iridescent * Hetalia Islands * Hetalia - Reflections * Hetalia - World Fighting Championships * Hetalia Mystery Dungeon * Hetamon: Awesome Version * HetaOni (Playable) * HetaOrigin * HetaPain * Hetapocalypse * HetaSaga * HetaSeven / Seventalia / Seven Faces of God * HetaSparkle * HetaTime * HetaVerse * HetaWonder * HetaWonderland * HetaWorlds - Infinite Worlds One Sky * HetaX * House of Truths * Ibtalia * Imaginary Nightmare (previously When Adults are Gone) * Insanitalia * Kingdom of Hearts * Kokan * Licantropo (English) * Licantropo (Japanese) * Mochi Mochi Moshi Moshi * NightmareTalia: At My End * Persona Powers Hetalia * RomaHeta (Playable) * Sealand's Adventure * Seychelles' Journey * Shuuentalia: Nearing Demise * The Suicide Room * Sweet Dreams * The Tale of Two Italian Brothers * Thank You Game for Fun * Through the Looking Glass * While England's Away * Winter Never Came * You Cannot Escape - HetaCage * Zero: Spirit Focus Developing Games Games that do not have a playable demo. * Aitalia * Animal Hetalia: Tamashi no Wa * A Dark Past * The Demon's Play House * Embodiment of Britainnia * HetaHost * Hetalia-Cardverse Game * Hetalia Emblem * Hetalia Fantasia * HetaRiddle * Lost * Lovecraftalia * Pokertalia * Rinascimento * Rochu RPG Game * Shattered Time * Sintalia * "Unnamed Fantasy" * Welcome to ChristmasLand Unplayable Games Games under this section are ones that are non-playable and usually only seen through videos. (Youtube or Niconico Video) Others are discontinued and/or playable demos have been taken down. * BELLA * Escape from Siberia (Original) * HetaHazard (Original) * HetaOni (Original) * HetaQuest * KopuHeta * RomaHeta (Original) * Send to Siberia * Time Dealers Hetalia Visual Novels Visual novels focus more on literature and storytelling, rather than battles. * Boukun to Schokolade * Cancel A Format * Cleaning Prussia * Gakuen Hetalia * Gloria Hetalia * Hetalia NEXT Academy * Pain & Gain Flash Games Flash games are games made using Flash software and are often interactive games such as dating-sims or fall/catch games. * Canada Flash Game - It involves stripping. And you're playing as either Russia or a anonymous girl. * APH-GAME - Russia and England are trying to stop you (Italy) from kissing Germany. * Flash Game ~ A Trip through Germany with Prussia - A sim-dating game featuring Prussia. * Flash Game ~ Training with Germany - A sim-dating game featuring Germany. * Mochimerica - Play as Mochimerica. * APH: Spain's Expressions - You are given a wide range of expressions to place on Spain. game * INTERACTIVE CANADA FLASH GAME - Perform various actions to interact with Canada. * INTERACTIVE ROMANO FLASH GAME - Perform various actions to interact with Romano. * Chibi!Romano's tomato catch WIP - As little Romano, you catch tomatoes, to help Spain. * Spain's Toreo Game - Play as Spain and 'toreo' the bull! * APH Academy Hetalia - A game where you (Hungary) search for Austria's missing underpants. * APH: PAASTAA the Game - As Chibitalia, you gather pasta while avoiding tomatoes. * Go Liet Go Go Liet - Demo Version - Help Lithuania bake a cake. * Love the World - A sim-dating game. This will probably get its own page later on. Currently it is only a demo. * Hetalia Pairing Game - You can click and drag a selection of characters to pair them up. * A Date in Italy - A dating game involving Italy. You are a tourist exploring Italy when you meet an enthusiastic Italian. * PastaMon - Interactive Trailer - An interactive trailer for a Pokemon/Hetalia crossover. * France's Dress Up Game - Dress-up game. * Japan's Dress Up Game - Dress-up game. * Nyotalia Dress Up [FemItaly ]- Dress-up game. * Nyotalia Dress Up [FemRomano] - Dress-up game. * Hetalia Dress Up Game - Dress-up game. * Hetalia Dress Up Game ver. 2 - Dress-up game. * Girls' Hetalia Dating Game - Dress-up game. * England's Dress Up Game - Dress-up game. * Veneziano's dress up game - Dress-up game. * America's dress up game - Dress-up game. * Spain dress up game - Dress-up game. * APH: Prussia Dress Up Game - Dress-up game. * Dress Up England 8D - Dress-up game. * Hetalia - Dress Up Vietnam - Dress-up game. Misc. Games Various other games including 3D games or Flash games with other gameplay mechanics not specified in the above sections. * 2p!HetaOni (text-game version) - Discontinued * Bad Pasta * A Cold-War Mochitalia Game * Game Time * Good Luck Iceland * Hetalia: Interactive Dating Game * Hetalia: Interacting Dating Game * Hetalia Game WIP "Happy Independence Day" * Hetalia Space Shooter - Japanese shooting game.